My Best Friend's Wedding
by secretlife92
Summary: AU- Jake & Liv have been best friends since college. Years have passed now & Jake's finally stationed in town, while Liv's building a name for herself. Reuniting after so long, they're happy to be spending time with each other again. When he finds out she's getting married to Governor Grant. Jake's genuinely happy for her & Liv's getting everything she wants. Or so they think?
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this idea has been swimming around in my head and since I received some encouragement from my first one-shot. I'm going to attempt to write a full story. It's an alternate universe because I have so much fun thinking of other storylines for these two. So here's the introduction to this AU world. Hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Music moves its way through the bar, the sound of young adults enjoying themselves feels Olivia's ears as she sits at her table with her textbook open. She tries to figure out why she thought it was a good idea to attempt studying in a bar. Olivia takes a sip of the champagne on the table, her eyes flowing through the crowd until they come into contact with Mellie lounging in the corner. She's surrounded by the other law students who are present.

Mellie was the one who had invited her out because in Mells words _'she needed to relax a little'_. She knows her friend is involved in some type of drinking competition at the moment and if Olivia hadn't known Mellie or the fact that she could handle her liquor, she would be worried about her. But from the looks of things, she seems to be winning. So as she observes the woman before her slam her cup on the table admitting victory, Liv can't help but to smile at her. Even though this was a terrible place for her to be studying, she was always excited when she got to see Mellie having fun.

Olivia had just met Mellie a year ago but they had become fast friends. Both were smart and driven in everything they did, and above all else loyal. It was no wonder they were friends they were almost the same person. Liv loved to talk to Mellie because when she was feeling down she would find things to cheer her up. Whether she suggested going to the gun range or things Liv didn't mind, like going horseback riding. She was wild and fun and free when it came to her personal life. And Olivia loved that about her, because when it was time to get back to work, Mellie would wake up with her coffee in hand and get her head back in the books.

Glancing back down, she finds her place again and continues reading when someone comes over and shuts her book. She's ready to be angry until she sees who the culprit is. "Jake!"

"Livvie this is a bar. Not the library or study hall. Put away the books and drink." He pulls up a bar stool and takes a seat next to her.

"We have a very important test coming up on Monday. You should be studying for that test too." He waves off the comment and gives her a reason why he shouldn't be worried.

"Well firstly, it's Friday night so that's a hell no to the studying. Second of all, I know that if Mells is letting loose right now the test can't be that bad." While his eyes move to the brunette currently chatting with fellow students, hers move to him. It seemed to be a motto for him lately. He barely studied and fell asleep in class. She had talked to his girlfriend Ashley about it, and the blonde had said that he was doing okay. His grades were well and he did his mock trials. So Liv had left it alone. But there were moments like these where her gut was telling her something was wrong. That he wasn't happy here.

"You may think that but come Sunday she'll have her head in the books until the wee hours of the morning." He sighs as he listens to Liv and shakes his head. The woman didn't know when to stop working. He knew it was important to her but she had to have some rest or she'd stress herself out.

"Okay that's fair but why did you come to the bar if you weren't going to drink?" It doesn't take her long to answer him.

"I came to keep an eye on Mellie. To make sure she gets home safe." Her attention has now been focused completely on their conversation.

"Well if you really want to study. I'll be her designated driver and you can go home and study." She wants to hug him for being so nice and she would have probably taken him up on that offer had she not seen him drinking earlier.

"You can't drive her home. I saw you over there drinking with Ashley and your friends." She had wondered where his girlfriend had gone and looking around she couldn't find her, which meant that she would be his ride as well. "Since Ashley's not here I'm going to assume I'm your ride home."

"No. Kevin's my ride." Her eyes quickly moved to Kevin who she knew had been here before she and Mellie had arrived. The man was dedicated but when it came to alcohol he wasn't smart about it.

"Yeah, I don't know how long he's been here. The man is reckless so that still means I'm driving you home. And I know you are going to argue this case but you're not going to win." Jake knows she's probably right; therefore he doesn't even bother with a rebuttal. He just nods in agreement.

Olivia had worried about him all the time. Even if Jake knew he could make it home by his self, she would still insist on taking him. It was so she would know for sure he'd be safe. She couldn't help how compassionate she was when it came to the people she cared about. He was about to point out her soft heart when he sees Mellie coming up. "Liv I invited you tonight to drink with me not be cooped up in the corner with Jakey."

"You know I don't like it when you call me that." He drinks the beer that has just been delivered to the table.

"And you know that I don't care." She says giving him her best unimpressed smile.

"See Mells that's why I like you, never afraid to bring out the pointy tail and horns when you speak to me." Liv knew this was coming. The two had sort of a frenemy thing going on. She knew they cared about each other but they couldn't help making the other person feel a little shitty about themselves from time to time. It was a relationship that played on sibling rivalry and friendly banter. It never went over the line and was enjoyed by both parties.

"Okay guys. Look Jake just came to check on me. He offered to give you a ride but I already saw him drinking. Now I'm both of your rides." She's still holding on tight to her book ready to dive back in just as soon as they leave.

Mellie snickers as she points to the law student, "Jakey over here _is_ a featherweight in drinking. I'd feel safer driving myself after five drinks then I would if he had one."

"It's hard to compete with someone who has been drinking since she was probably twelve." Olivia can see the claws coming out between her friends. Which meant this argument was going to end in some type of bet.

"I'm southern what'd you expect."

"She's right though. You can't hold your liquor. After two beers you start pushing them away." Jake's eyes move to hers and she can see the faux hurt on his face, as she high five's Mellie.

"You're just going to betray me like that Liv."

"Better to hurt you with the truth then comfort you with a lie." The southern brunette crosses her arms glad her friend agrees with her on this.

"I can hold my liquor. I just choose not to drink so much." He comes off cocky and both women pick up on that, so Mellie decides to up the ante.

"How about you put your money where your mouth is then Ballard?"

"See what you've done, Liv? Now I have to prove I can drink to someone who drowns herself in alcohol on a daily basis."

"All I hear is you talking? Take some action." Jake doesn't back down from Mellie, his pride wouldn't let him, especially after she had put him on blast in front of the whole bar.

"You can back out if you are too scared? I won't love you any less." Olivia teases her friend. He takes his jacket off. Shaking his body he tries to get ready for the fight before him. The bartender has placed the drinks on the table and Liv has put her book back into the bag to stop it from becoming a coaster. She can see some of her fellow law students gather around to witness the travesty that is about to happen. Placing a hand on his shoulder she smiles, "Alright just in case you don't make it through this. I want you to know you lived a good life."

"See Livvie always with the jokes." Jake's sleeves are rolled up, ready to begin.

"Only for you." he grins as, Mellie rolls her eyes across from him.

"Okay I feel like I'm going to vomit now." Olivia laughs.

"Okay Jakey let's see if you can handle your liquor." As Mellie yells go Jake picks up the pitcher and downs it with Olivia cheering him on.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

When Olivia found out he was leaving, she had been so angry at him. He had upped and decided to leave everything behind, their friends, his education, and her. Though a part of her should have seen it coming, all those times her gut was telling her something about him. She never would have expected that it was telling her that Jake didn't want to be here. That he wasn't doing his best not because he couldn't but because he didn't want to. She felt like she had betrayed him in a sense as his best friend. She should've known that this place just wasn't for him.

Thinking back to the conversation she felt like a terrible friend. He had come to her to tell her his plans. _"I'm dropping out of law school. I want to join the Navy." _She hadn't even engaged in a conversation she had just left him their without a response. Not even a, I'm happy for you came from her lips. And for the past three weeks those words played over and over in her head. Not ringing true because she didn't want it to be. Because in her mind that meant he was just going to leave and forget all about her.

He had been her best friend for so long that he had become an everyday part of her life for the last six years. He was there for her when she felt heartbreak or when she didn't feel like being bothered with the world. It would be weird to have a problem and not have him there to support her and help her. But he had said this was what he wanted to do and so she didn't have a choice but to eventually accept it. And that's how she and Mellie ended up throwing his going away party.

Now here she stands in the corner of this party, watching him interact with these people that had become his friends. After the things that happened in her life she was scared to lose him. She didn't have any other family. She barely spoke to her father. Her mother died when she was young. She didn't know any other family members. It had just been her. That was until she met Jake and eventually Mellie. They had become her family in her times of need.

She gazes as he stands in the corner with his girlfriend. She can see how sad the woman next to him is. She hasn't left his side the entire night and every time Ashley looks at him Liv can see the water in her eyes, trying not to simmer over.

It only makes Liv even sadder to see it. She liked Ashley because she was good to Jake. Turning away before her feelings show she opens the fridge to grab a platter of fruit, placing it on the table. She knows he is watching her and when she sees him moving towards her she busies herself long enough for someone else to approach him with their goodbyes. She's being very obvious with her avoidance but she can't do this now.

Before she can disappear back in the kitchen Mellie catches her. "I didn't know Jakey had this many friends. He's not really a loser then."

"You know you are friends with Jake too. Wouldn't that make us losers by association?"

"No, it just makes Jake look better if he is seen with the smartest people at this school." Shaking her head, her friend's behavior never ceases to amaze her.

"I forget how conceited you can be sometimes."

"You still love me." Mellie kisses Liv on the cheek. The two continue talking about the party guest. "Did you see Ashley leave?"

Stopping midway through straightening up, she looks concerned. "No. Is she okay?"

"Yeah Jake bought her back but she keeps crying." The brunette halts before speaking again. "I really feel sad for her."

"I think everybody does just a little bit." Liv is now wiping up the mess that has been made in the kitchen. She looks up at the green eyed man in her view and immediately looks away. Mellie spots her friend's dilemma.

"You've been steering clear of him. Every time he walks over to you, you walk away." Mellie is sipping on the cranberry juice, she has recently poured.

"I'm not avoiding him. He just has a lot of people to say good bye to." Shrugging her shoulders, she tries to blow off the conversation but Mellie isn't giving up that easy. She knows how much Jake and Olivia mean to each other and she would lock them in a room together, until they said their goodbyes, if she had to.

"Really because he told me that when he told you, you didn't say anything to him. You still haven't spoken to him since he said he would be leaving. Even I'm going to miss his ass. Don't wait until it's too late to say anything."

"I can't Mellie. I just can't. I'll just throw the party and stay away from him. Because..." She pauses not wanting to say it a loud.

"Because if you don't say goodbye then you won't feel like he's really leaving." Liv stares at her friend as she has hit it right on the nose. "You have to say something to him or you'll regret it when he's gone." Knowing that Mellie is right, she still doesn't want to do it. Her heart can't take another person in her life leaving her. "This is the last night you can talk to him. He leaves tomorrow morning. And that may be the last time you ever see him." Mellie goes to converse with others, leaving Liv to her thoughts

Olivia has been contemplating on what to do, for the last twenty minutes and it's when she sees  
Ashley say her last goodbye before leaving that, she knows she has to do it now. Looking for him in the crowd of people she sees him laughing with his friends in the corner. Briskly walking through the few people left at the party she politely interrupts the conversation."Do you guys mind if I steal him away for a minute?" His smile begins to fade and he excuses himself from his group of friends.

"Yeah. Sure." She hears one of them say. She leads the way to the back and he follows until they get to her room, closing the door behind them to drown out the noise.

Neither makes a sound, waiting for someone to speak first. "I didn't think you'd talk to me. I told Mellie I felt like you were avoiding me."

"I was." She feels ashamed to say it and she can see the confusion on his face.

"Why?" He sits on the bed but Liv starts to pace in front of him. Trying to piece together exactly what she wants so say.

"Because I didn't want to do this, I don't want to say good bye because what if this is the last time I see you or talk to. I don't want to lose you." The tears she has been holding back for almost a month have now surfaced and Jake comes to her side wrapping his arms around her.

"You're never going to lose me. Why would you even think that?"

"Because that's what happens to the people I care about. They leave me or abandon me."

"I'm always going to be there for you Liv; even when you get on my nerves, which you do sometimes." She laughs wiping the tears from her face. "I'll come back and tell you that you work too hard. And you'll tell me I'm an ass. At the end of the day, you're always going to be my best friend. You'll be the first person I talk to, when I come back to town. I'll be in your life for as long as you let me."

"I would like that." The dread she has been feeling starts to fade away. She knows it'll never leave completely because she will always fear for him while he is away. Making sure that he is safe where ever he may be, will be her main concern anytime she thinks of him.

"Besides you'll never find another friend as amazing as me. I'm hard to replace." Thankful for his humor, she responds.

"I'm sure I could find one better by the end of tomorrow." They share a laugh and though it hurts, she knows it'll be okay. He had always protected her so it only made sense he should be protecting all those who couldn't do it for themselves. She couldn't be selfish with him.

"I'm going to miss you so much Jake."Olivia leans her head on his shoulders and he keeps his arm around her.

"I'll miss you too, Liv." The two sit there for another few minutes enjoying their final alone time.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews. For those of you with concerns I'm sorry I didn't make it clear who the story was about, that's bad on my part. This is an olake (or whatever you like to call them) story. So if this is not what you wanted, I'm sorry that you have wasted your time. However if this is what you are looking for and you are going to give it a chance, I hope you enjoy! Sorry for any errors. **

Chapter 1

The man before her glances out the window, spitting out ideas for a candidate who is currently behind in the polls. Olivia just listens and takes notes on the things she thinks make sense. The man before her was Cyrus. He had been her mentor when she was an associate the Williams, Smith & Young law firm a few years ago. He was rough around the edges but he meant well. They had become friends and he had helped her to build a career for herself in this town.

When he left the firm to start another he had taken only her with him, saying she was the type of colleague he needed if he wanted to have his own business and Liv didn't hesitate in taking the chance. Of course this hadn't been her dream. She originally had wanted to start her own law firm in New York with Mellie. But of course things had changed over time, without her realizing it until she had looked back.

Here she was now brainstorming what to do with a recent contender who had hired them. "So what's the next step? I think I have considered everything that I could."

"Well I don't think you have?" his head turns on a swivel, staring over his shoulders.

"Well spit it out Liv?"

"What if we throw an event and all the proceeds go to whatever charity the councilman is supporting? It would raise his points enough to make him an actual candidate in the race." Cyrus moves to his desk leaning back and placing his hands, interlocked behind his head.

"You know that's not that bad. It could work." A smile appears on her face, proud of herself. "See that's why you're my right hand man."

"I have to give you a reason to pay me the big bucks right?" She takes a seat in the chair in front of Cyrus' desk satisfied with the daily session she has shared with her associate.

"That you do and everyday you continue to prove yourself."

Closing her notebook she places the pen in the spiral, "I'm going to get this to Jeremy and tell him to start. We should have an event ready by the end of next week."

"Now that the business is out of the way, how's everything?" She doesn't know where to start. Everything that she could have ever hoped for is going well for her at the moment. She was building something for herself in the political world. People knew her name and the things she did to make Mayors and Senators and Congressman for the state of California. Her professional life was perfect, while her personal life almost seemed hand in hand with the other. She was currently dating the Governor of California Fitzgerald Grant III. They had been living together for about seven months and it was amazing. She was still best friends with Mellie, who was now married and had recently delivered the child of Lieutenant Governor Andrew Nichols, who was also a good friend.

"It's greater then I could have ever hoped. How about you? How are James and Ella?" She can hear him sigh and she knows that the two have been having marital problems lately. She doesn't know much other than what Cyrus tells her or the small things she can pick up.

"When James isn't working, he spends all his time with her. I try to get time with her as well. But by time I get home she's out like a light." Her heart flutters at the image of seeing Ella asleep. The little girl was so precious and cute.

"She's adorable. When am I going to see my godchild again?"

"The door is always open for you to come see her? I bet the Governor keeps you busy." Olivia knew he meant helping him with his career. She made sure he kept a good image, threw events when necessary, and spoke eloquently. He wasn't her clientele per say but she had helped him and the publicist out whenever necessary. Even though Fitz fought her at every chance he could. Liv wanted to keep as much as her personal life separate from his profession.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just insinuate something about my sex life because that would be inappropriate." She playfully joked.

Cyrus shows a little disgust, enough to not be rude and to also show he wasn't prying in that life. "God no. I'm just curious how everything's going?"

"I know. You introduced me to Fitz, which means I know you like him, so why do you keep asking questions?"

"You're my friend I'm always going to be worried. Besides I introduced him to you as our client. You took it upon yourself to be removed and date the man." She had decided to do that, knowing full well the complications that would follow had she continued to work for the person she was in a relationship with. Wanting to change the subject, she glances down at her watch quickly and back up.

"Where is James? I would love to see my god child before I leave for the day."

James had always come like clockwork to let Ella spend some time with Cyrus, so when Cyrus doesn't even look down at the time as he responds Olivia knows why."He's on his way. Where are you going off to?"

"I'm having lunch with Mellie."

"Don't you two spend enough time together?"

"Actually she complains I spend too much time with you and Fitz instead of her. While Fitz says I spend too much time with you and Mellie."

"The most important people in your life can't seem to share you."

"I know I spend enough time with each of you, seeing as my personal life and work life overlap constantly." Which could easily be proven, the Governor was her boyfriend and their clientele; along with Andrew, who was married to Mellie; and ended with Cyrus who was her boss but also her friend and mentor. Yeah she would say that both lives were pretty much the same.

"If I were you my head would explode. I can barely find time to spend with James and our daughter."

"I've gotten use to being pulled everywhere." Looking down at the time again she knows she has to go or she'll be late.

"Well run over and let Dave know the plan and then you can be on your way. Tell Mellie I said hello."

Grateful for everything the man has done for her she smiles heading to the door before turning to say anything. "Thanks and give Ella a kiss for me."

**qwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwqwq**

Fresh air welcomes the tall brunette as he walks out of the airport and in front of LAX. Across the street he searches for ten minutes. Not being able to find who he is looking for, he takes out his cell phone and presses redial. There is no answer. Already knowing where his destination is he hails a taxi, getting in the back seat, the driver speaks. "Where too?

"Santa Barbara." The driver nods and presses buttons on the meter before Jake is pulling out of the airport.

Two years have passed since he has been here. Riding through town he can see the settle differences in the way of life here; a new Wal-Mart in the city, condos being built, and traffic lights in new places. There are more things to do then there was a long time ago. If he would have been around it would have been a lot of fun. Sitting in the backseat, he enjoys the ride while he takes it all in.

Feeling the phone vibrate in his pocket, he answers, "Hey man?"

"Are you in yet?" The grisly voice lets Jake know that the man has recently waked.

"Yeah I'm here. I couldn't reach you so I just got a cab."

"Sorry I couldn't get you. I had a late night…" Jake can hear him shuffling with something in the background. He assumes the man is in a rush.

"It's no worry Stephen. I know the address, I sent the cabbie there." Looking in the rearview mirror he can tell that the driver is eavesdropping on his conversation.

"Well by the time you get here, I'll be gone. I have a trial in an hour and I have to leave in three minutes or I'll be stuck in traffic and therefore late. And if I'm late my boss isn't going to like that." As Jake is listening to Stephen he can guess what is happening in the background. His friend is most likely hobbling towards the door with one shoe on and the other in his bag. By the sounds of a few beeps he knows the man has brewed coffee but knowing he has no time for it has decided to leave it be. There goes the door shutting as he is hurrying downstairs to his car.

Jake doesn't want to waist much more time, so he decided to get Stephen off the phone as quickly as possible. "Okay."

"Just knock on my neighbor's door. His name's Harrison. He has an extra key to my apartment. Use that to let yourself in. Just to be warned there may or may not be a woman still there."

"That's how you spent your late night." He isn't really surprised that's how it was spent, more amazed that he'd leave the woman there by herself.

"Don't judge me." Jake lets out a laugh.

"I'm not but you are a lawyer right?"

Taking note of his tone of voice, Stephen retorts, "You know what you can just wait outside until I get home."

"I mean well." And he does. Stephen has been a friend since sophomore year when they shared a dorm in college but they hadn't gotten extremely close until their senior year, when they both did the same internship. He had forgotten to complete a task for the professor and Stephen had helped him out doing the project for him. They stayed friends when they graduated even though Stephen had gone to law school here and Jake went further away. Stephen always had Jake's back and vice versa. In return the two formed a good friendship that lasted this long.

"Alright see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for letting me stay again, Stephen. Until I get myself together."

"You know you're always welcome." After that the dial tone could be heard as he knew Stephen had been in a rush.

The cab driver pulls up in front of the apartment building and Jake pays his fees before shutting the door. He enters the building and strolls to the elevator. Once he gets off on the fourth floor he finds the apartment and knocks on his neighbor's door. "You must be the guy Stephen was telling me about. Jake is it?"

"That's me." The man disappears from the door and returns a moment later with a gold key. "Thanks."

"Yeah tell Stephen to bring his ass over here Friday night so he can lose a few hundred dollars." The brown man is charming and it exudes from his speech. "I'm trying to buy a new tie."

"I'll do that." Turning back to Stephen's apartment, he unlocks it and heads inside. It looks exactly the same as last time; a mess everywhere and dishes in the sink. The man lived a busy life. Throwing his bag on the floor, he lands on the couch and closes his eyes for a minute.

"Ummm…Where's Stephen?" Quickly opening his eyes he turns to see the half naked woman standing in the doorway.

Trying to avoid staring at her, he turns his head to the TV that is currently off. She now stands behind him, he states, "He had to go to work."

"You must be Jake. Stephen's friend."

"Yeah." He's facing the blank screen but he can hear her gathering her things and getting dress.

"I thought he was supposed to be picking you up from the airport."

"He turned out to be a little preoccupied." His gaze moves to the woman who is dressed at last and this lets the woman know it's her doing.

"Sorry about that." Shaking her hair, she grips it to pull it into a ponytail.

"Don't worry, can't blame him or you. You were after all just doing your job."

He can see she is a little surprised but that doesn't stop her from continuing. "How'd you know?"

"Stephen has always been a wild boy." He does enjoy that about him, he was a lawyer and a very good one but that didn't stop him from getting in trouble once in a while. "He likes to have fun. Plus I'm good at reading people."

"Really," She stares at the naval uniform he is wearing. "They teach you that in the Navy?"

"I always was a good observer. They just helped me hone the skill and then I used it to become captain."

"Wow. Thank you for fighting for your country." He wants to say thank you but he can't get it out. "Well I guess I'll see Stephen another time. It was nice talking to you. I didn't get your name."

"Jake Ballard."

"Hmm. Captain Jake. That's sexy." He can't help the blood that rushes to his cheeks feeling a bit warm. "It was nice to meet you and Welcome back home." He nods to acknowledge the compliment as she shuts the door.

"Oh, Stephen." Shaking his head he puts his feet up and catches some sleep.


End file.
